


pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fem!Hinata, Homophobia, Lesbians, M/M, Prom, fem!Komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata are proud lesbians; if only their teachers would realise that and let them go to prom together.





	pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravioliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliz/gifts).



Komaeda wakes late; she was up, _again,_ until six in the morning – it’s just so hard to sleep when she can’t turn off her thoughts. It’s a cliché, she knows this well, but there just isn’t a way – not that she knows of, anyway – to reconcile herself with the inconsistent duality of her thoughts and her reality.

Her thoughts tell her nothing new; she’s dealt with them for eighteen years now, the constant static, through which she vaguely comprehends phrases like _worthless_ and _better off dead._ Without saying that it doesn’t bother her any more, she’s – for want of a better explanation – learned to deal with it; sometimes, she imagines simply taking everything into her own hands and ending it forever – it’s not a logical thought, nor one that she has explicit plans of acting on, but there’s something comforting in reminding herself that, whatever happens, it’s at least an option.

On the other, brighter hand, her reality tells her something much different. Counting, in her mind, a list of things that are real, she tells herself that she’s blessed with a wonderful girlfriend, a place at university after college, and the good fortune enough for her girlfriend to be in the same educational situation. She just needs to tell herself that, once this year is out, Hinata and herself will be walking, hand in hand, through the gates of a fresh start.

And that, she thinks, is reason enough to live.

Still, there’s a strange disconnect ever-present in her brain. Almost as if her mind can’t reconcile itself with having two very different entities within – that of her thoughts, and that of her reality.

 _“I can’t wait to see Hinata,”_ she thinks, making the final effort to push her bedcovers aside and get out of bed.  
_“You’re worthless, and you’re dragging her down with you.”_  
_“I hope she’s excited to go to prom with me.”_  
 _“Why the fuck would anyone want to be seen in public with you?”_  
 _“She’s going to look so beautiful in her dress.”_  
 _“You’re going to look disgusting. That’s all you’ll ever be. A worthless, disgusting waste of a life. One day, Hinata will realise that and leave you; you deserve to be alone.”_

Sighing, she tries to remember the lyrics to a song – any song; it’s her tactic to drown out the voices that seem to be in constant war with each other. Perhaps the nerves of today being the day of prom have amplified everything she’s feeling; she loves Hinata with her whole heart, and she feels that love in every atom of herself, but she shouldn’t be smiling at the sight of a full bottle of antidepressants in her bathroom cupboard.

With a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, she looks at her reflection – her too pale skin, the faint pockmarks, too small to be scars, of the places she’s previously picked scabs away from her flesh. Raising her arm, she can see faint burn scars; littered everywhere, she can no longer tell which ones originated from the plane crash that killed her parents, and which ones are self-inflicted. It doesn’t matter to her, anyway.

Her phone begins to ring, causing her to jump a little. Spitting out toothpaste, she smiles at the Caller ID, and answers it.

“Hey, Hinata!”

“Hey,” Hinata says, “you ready for prom tonight?”

Komaeda glances out of the door of her en-suite bathroom and sees her dress hanging by her bay window. Walking over to it, she runs her hands over the smooth, dark green silk, letting, for a moment, thoughts of the ocean lapping over her overcome her mind.

“Komaeda, you there?”

“Oh, yes, sorry,” she says, “got a little distracted.”

“So what time do you want me to come over?”

“Ah, shall we say about four?”

“Perfect. See you soon, darling.”

“See you soon, my angel.”

Komaeda checks the time on her phone; a little past two in the afternoon. She really did sleep in – she hates herself for this, naturally, she’ll be up all night again battling her mind. It would be a lot easier to counteract her own self-deprecating thoughts if she didn’t physically give them the exact environment they need to fester. Musing on this, she hates herself a little more, and busies herself tidying her house before Hinata comes over.

Since her parents died, she’s been living alone in the house she inherited. It isn’t so bad – of course, she misses them, but she’s reconciled herself with their deaths, and now she merely lives as a solitary ghost in a house that once bore so much life.

When Hinata knocks on her door, she’s surprised again – she really needs to work on how jumpy she is – and she realises that two hours have passed since she started cleaning. Opening the front door, she guides Hinata into the house and up to her room.

“I really need to give you a key,” she says, “since you spend most of your time here, anyway.”

“I was thinking about that,” Hinata replies, “and since we’re going to university half an hour away – maybe we could…if you wanted to…live here? Instead of being on campus, I mean. ‘Cause if we were on campus, we might get put in different dorms, and…”

“Hinata, I’d love that! I was thinking about this but…I didn’t think you’d want to live with someone as worthless as me.”

“Komaeda,” she says, “I’m your girlfriend.”

“Yes, but –”

“But nothing. I love you. I don’t care what your mind is telling you; it’s _wrong._ I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, let’s get ready. We only have three hours until prom starts.”

Komaeda loves watching as HInata does her makeup; she’s fascinated and could stay in this moment forever, starry-eyed and completely in love, her eyes focused on her girlfriend with such wonder.

“Komaeda,” Hinata’s voice snaps her out of her daydream, “you’re zoning out again.”

“Ah, sorry. It must be such a bother to have to put up with someone like –”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Hinata says, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once Hinata is finished with her own makeup, she gently turns to Komaeda and starts working on her girlfriend.

“There’s not much makeup I can really put on you,” she says, “you’re so beautiful already.”

“Ah, I appreciate the thought, Hinata, but you’re terribly wrong. I’m too pale, and I look deathly, and –”

“Shut up, darling. You’re perfect.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“You just exist, my angel, and that’s all that I ever need.”

Once they’re both finished with their makeup and hair, Hinata leads Komaeda by the hand into the bathroom, bringing both of their dresses with her. They’re completely comfortable changing in front of each other; Komaeda’s dark green dress and Hinata’s soft ivory complement each other perfectly.

“Shall we?” Hinata says, holding her hand out to Komaeda.

“Always.”

When they arrive at the school, Komaeda can’t let go of Hinata’s hand; she’s terrified, this wonderful, blooming good luck she’s feeling must only herald the worst kind of bad luck in her future. They arrive at the entrance, still clinging onto each other, only to be stopped by a teacher.

“You can’t come in like that,” he says.

“Like what?” Hinata replies.

“You know,” the teacher gestures to their hands, tightly clasped together, “ _that._ ”

“What?”

“You can’t be holding hands with another girl – this is a civilised prom and we don’t accept any form of…debauchery.”

“Nothing here is obscene or explicit,” Hinata says, bitterly, “ _sir._ ”

“Either enter separately, or leave.”

“Hinata,” Komaeda says, “it’s okay. Just go in – I’ll go home. You deserve to have a fun night and I’m just dragging you down.”

“No, Komaeda. Either I go with you, or not at all.”

“You’re holding up the queue,” the teacher says, “leave.”

“With fucking pleasure,” Hinata says.

As they walk away, Hinata takes the lead, firmly holding Komaeda’s hand and walking up to the tops of the hills surrounding the prom venue.

“I-I’m sorry,” Komaeda says, “I ruined your night by being so…worthless. I’m stupid.”

Hinata stops at the top of a hill, turning to face Komaeda.

“Don’t you dare say that,” she says, “because _I love you._ I don’t want to be denied that love. You’re beautiful, amazing, wonderful; I’m so lucky to be with you. Whatever your mind tells you, it’s _wrong,_ I love you more than all the stars in the sky, and that won’t change.”

“H-Hinata…I…I love you.”

“Now, let’s fuck the prom right off and go stargazing?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Perfect,” Hinata says, “look at all those constellations. And remember, whenever you look at the sky, that I love you more than each and every one of them.”

“I’ll try, Hinata.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It was written for my wonderful, amazing, brilliant friend Rav! You should all check out her works; she's a fantastic writer! Comments on this fic are very appreciated.
> 
> Title from 'Funeral Blues' by W. H. Auden


End file.
